


the grave looks cold but we're still young

by ghostsongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsongs/pseuds/ghostsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">swan song spoilers; angst and tears galore; written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_spn_30snapshots"><a href="http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/"><b>spn_30snapshots</b></a></span> ’s theme 06, prompt: minutes, <a href="http://maco2111.livejournal.com/4016.html">table</a>.<br/>title from ‘save your day’ by jose gonzalez.</span>
<br/><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	the grave looks cold but we're still young

**Author's Note:**

> swan song spoilers; angst and tears galore; written for [](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) ’s theme 06, prompt: minutes, [table](http://maco2111.livejournal.com/4016.html).  
>  title from ‘save your day’ by jose gonzalez.   
> 

  


      
Stop.

Don’t go any farther. The sky is falling and death is calling, but please.

Don’t go.

Listen. For once in your life, listen.

Your heart is still pounding, synapses still transmit thought-signals, lungs still exhale fumes. You’re still here. Still mine.

You’re alive and I’m alive and you can’t go. I won’t let you.

Another breath, another moment passes.

You’re at the brink, the edge of the cliff, or rather the hole you’ve chosen to fall into, tumble down down down, straight into Hell.

Don’t go.

I can’t protect you there; I’m bound to the earth and you’re chained to the fire. And I can’t go back there. You made me promise.

Your eyes are on mine and I can’t look away, can’t miss the flicker of emotions. Devotion. Fear. Anguish. Acceptance. _Stop_. You’re not supposed to do this. This wasn’t my plan.

I can’t stop you.

The end is coming and Adam grabs your arm and you clutch at his and I. I’m powerless, rooted to the ground, weak.

(Don’t go.

But it’s not my choice anymore. Gravity’s pulling you down and even I can’t fight it.

Don’t go don't go don’t go.)

  
You fall.

And so do I.

  

  



End file.
